This relates generally to testing electronic devices and more particularly, to testing electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Wireless electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications circuitry such as wireless local area network communications circuitry to handle communications with nearby equipment. Electronic devices may also be provided with satellite navigation system receivers and other wireless circuitry such as near field communications (NFC) circuitry. Near field communications schemes involve electromagnetically coupled communications over short distances, typically 20 cm or less.
Test stations measure the performance levels of each wireless electronic device under test (DUT) to ensure that each DUT satisfies design criteria. A test station typically includes a test host, a tester, and an electromagnetic shielding test enclosure in which the DUT can be placed during testing. An NFC test antenna can be placed within the test enclosure to communicate with NFC circuitry within the DUT. In conventional NFC testing arrangements, a test station would typically include only one NFC test antenna for use in communicating with the wireless DUT. A properly designed DUT (or “passing” DUT) should be able to communicate successfully with the NFC test antenna at a specified distance.
Testing a device with only one NFC test antenna allows for the distance between the DUT and the NFC test antenna to be easily adjusted during testing. As a result, it is possible for the test host to obtain inconsistent or inaccurate test data. For example, it is not uncommon for DUTs exhibiting unsatisfactory performance to be improperly categorized as passing DUTs.
It may therefore be desirable to provide improved ways for testing NFC communication performance of electronic devices.